


Constelación de evocaciones

by Nirey_Harkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Perdida de memoria, Science Fiction, Spaceships, ciencia ficción, colonia humana, espacio, human colony, naves espaciales, space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirey_Harkness/pseuds/Nirey_Harkness
Summary: Entonces miro en su dirección y veo que me está mirando a los ojos, su pelo sacudiendose con la brisa nocturna y sus iris verdes brillantes en la oscuridad. Leo sus labios y sus palabras me inundan con un sentimiento de melancolía.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un relato que escribí para un concurso. Había un límite de 600 palabras, lo cual me frustró mucho porque me pareció que no eran nada, pero al menos desarrollé un poco una idea, y me gustaría saber la opinión de los que la lean, y si creen que merece la pena seguir desarrollando este personaje y su universo.

Oscuridad. Confusión. Y de repente, luz. Tenue, rojiza, la luna en una noche despejada. Escucho risas detrás de mí, una niña, de pelo negro y largo, tez morena y más alta que yo, me está hablando. Nos sentamos en la hierba y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas. Mientras, la voz de la niña, y otra que podría ser la mía, se oyen de fondo, pero no consigo entender lo que dicen. Entonces miro en su dirección y veo que me está mirando a los ojos, su pelo sacudiendose con la brisa nocturna y sus iris verdes brillantes en la oscuridad. Leo sus labios y sus palabras me inundan con un sentimiento de melancolía. «Algún día me convertiré en piloto y te llevaré a donde quieras, veremos esas estrellas con nuestros propios ojos.» Tras decir esto se levanta y se va corriendo, yo voy tras ella y cuando estoy cerca de alcanzarla todo se vuelve negro.

Me quito las manos de los ojos y la luz me desorienta un momento, me encuentro en una clase repleta de estudiantes de todo tipo y edades. La profesora se mueve alrededor del holograma de un motor mientras explica. De repente, un chico sentado a mi lado me susurra algo al oído, le miro y me río. Acaba la clase y caminamos juntos hasta una habitación. Allí nos sentamos en la cama y me enseña unos anuncios de naves que necesitan personal. Le miro y está sonriendo, me pierdo en su sonrisa y me siento feliz, deseoso de que esta especie de película, de la que soy a la vez protagonista y espectador, se detenga indefinidamente en este instante. Él se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y también me mira a los ojos, se acerca y me besa. Me inundan las sensaciones y me dejo llevar.

Cuando despierto me encuentro en un traje espacial, solo y a la deriva en el espacio. Los recuerdos empiezan a tomar sentido y en cuestión de segundos todo vuelve a mí. Lo recito en voz baja, con miedo de olvidarlo de nuevo. «Soy Ari Harkness y tengo veinticuatro años, mi hermana se convirtió en una de las pilotos humanas que más planetas ha visitado. Hace seis años murió y se convirtió en el daño colateral de un conflicto entre dos colonias humanas. Me negué a que su sueño muriera con ella, así que me hice ingeniero y me embarqué en la nave que creí que viajaría más lejos. Cuando estaba estudiando conocí a Marcus, mi compañero de vida desde que descubrí que tenía tanta pasión por el espacio como yo.» Siento alivio al terminar, pero es una euforia breve debido a que el indicador del oxígeno se acerca rápidamente a cero. El pánico me dificulta aún más la respiración. Vuelvo a perder la consciencia, esta vez para siempre, cuando siento algo en el brazo. Alguien me está agarrando y cuando me gira puedo por fin ver su cara. «Marcus...»


End file.
